From the Past
by Sailor Arctic
Summary: Sabrina was just a normal girl who moved to Japan from America...until she met Ryou. Now, she's thrown into a world of danger and mystery. She wants to be with Ryou, but the danger of his dark side, Bakura, is incentive to keep her distance.
1. Prologue Cairo Egypt 1994

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at this, Mommy!" A tiny four-year-old girl bounced excitedly up to the small jewelry stand. "I want this one, Mommy!" she laughed and held up a shining gold medallion.

"Ah," said the salesman. "You have the eye of an architect. That is the Medallion of Ra, little one."

"Mommy, can I get it, please?"

"Oh, alright." The child's mother smiled. "How much for the necklace?"

"Yay!" The little girl cheered and dropped the medallion around her neck while her mother paid. "I'm gonna go show Daddy," she told her mother and bounded off, the medallion sparkling in the sun.


	2. Domino City present

(A/N: This story takes place when Yugi & Gang are Juniors in highschool)

(A/N 2: In this story, the good side of Ryou will be called Ryou and his dark side will be called Bakura)

"speech"

_/hikari-to-yami speech/_

_yami-to-hikari speech_

'thoughts'

"Class, please say hello to Ms. Sabrina. She's just moved here from America and I know you'll make her feel welcome. Please take a seat, Sabrina. Class will begin in a few moments." Standing at the head of the classroom was a girl who looked 16. Quickly, she bowed in greeting and then moved to do as told. She chose a seat toward the back, directly beside a boy with white hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Sabrina. What's your name?" The boy looked up in surprise from the book he was reading.

"Huh? Oh hi." He greeted the smiling girl. "I'm Ryou."

Slightly behind and a row over from Ryou, Yugi Mutou sat at his desk looking over his dueling deck. Suddenly, the voice of his yami sounded in his head. _Yugi._ Yugi jumped slightly. He had been so engrossed in his deck, and his yami so rarely spoke to him during school, that he wasn't expecting the interruption.

_/What is it, Yami/_ he mentally asked once he'd composed himself.

_Who is the girl speaking with Ryou?_Yami sounded worried and Yugi quickly turned his attention to his white-haired friend. Sure enough, the new girl was sitting beside Ryou, talking cheerily.

_ /Her name's Sabrina./_ Yugi told Yami.

_Should we warn her about Bakura?_ Yugi knew what Yami was talking about. Although Ryou himself was practically harmless, he had a yami just like Yugi didonly Ryou's was very evil and very dangerous. Still though... Yugi mentally shook his head.

_/No. If she starts getting more involved maybe, but I think she's just trying to make friends./_ Yami nodded in understanding and the subject was dropped.

"I like your necklace, Sabrina." Ryou said. "Is it Egyptian?" Sabrina looked down at the gold medallion hanging around her neck.

"Yes," she answered. "My mother bought it for me when I was four. We went to Egypt for vacation." She smiled happily and held the medallion in her hands while she remembered that trip. Ryou smiled as well. Just then, Sabrina came back from memory lane. "Hey, Ryou, I don't know anyone else here. Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch?" At that, Ryou seemed to get a little uncomfortable. He lost his smile and his brown eyes went back to the book in his hands.

"Well...ssure. I guess so." he stuttered. Sabrina blinked. Why was Ryou suddenly so nervous? He wasn't like that a second ago. Sabrina smiled.

"Hey. I don't bite." she laughed. Ryou laughed too. He was back to himself.

"Alright then. I'll talk to you at lunch." Sabrina smiled and turned in her seat to face the front of the room. Ryou turned too, but watched her from the corner of his eye. Suddenly, a voice sounded in his head.

_I see that you like this girl, Ryou._Fear sprang up in Ryou's features. _Who is she?_ Ryou started to shake a little.

_/She's no one. Just some new girl./_

_Don't lie to me, Ryou. You know I don't like it when you lie. You're terrible at it._

_/I'm not lying/ _Ryou insisted, _/She's just some girl./_ Bakura remained quiet and Ryou sighed in relief. Sabrina was safe...for now.


	3. Intimidation

Over the next couple of days, it became apparent that Sabrina had taken an interest in Ryou. Despite being new, she had grown attached in only a few days. So attached, in fact, that Yugi grew worried. He saw how uncomfortable Ryou was when Sabrina was around. Even though it was obvious that he had growing feelings for Sabrina as well, he was well aware of the danger. Yami had also noticed Sabrina's and Ryou's growing closeness and once again stated his worry to Yugi.

_I think that we should warn Sabrina, Yugi. She doesn't know what happens to Ryou when someone gets too close._

Yugi was still hesitant. _ /Maybe Bakura hasn't noticed yet./_

Yami didn't buy it for a second. _Yugi, trust me, if I have noticed how close they have gotten you can guarantee that Bakura has noticed as well._

Yugi grew sad. _/You're right, Yami. It's just too bad for Ryou. He finally found someone who likes him, and we have to go and spoil it for him. Sabrina might be too scared to even talk to Ryou after we tell her, let alone be his friend anymore./_

_But if we don't warn her, Bakura could hurt her and then that will be on our hands._

Yugi nodded in solemn agreement. _/Alright. We'll tell her tonight-after school./_

that afternoon

Sabrina sat watching the clock slowly tick the seconds away. She was so anxious that her foot tapped quietly on the floor. '3...2...1,' she thought just as the bell for the end of the day rang. Quickly, she stood from her chair, flicked her straight bangless black hair over her shoulder, and scooped her books into her arms. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ryou. "Hey," she said. Ryou stopped gathering up his supplies and looked up at Sabrina. She smiled sweetly. "Would you like to walk me home?" Ryou blinked in surprise. "My mom and dad are working late tonight and I don't really wanna be there alone until they get home," she quickly explained. Ryou got uncomfortable again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, even though he remained as friendly as ever.

"Uh...sure. I guess I can, but I can't stay." Disappointment flickered across Sabrina's features, but was quickly covered up with a smile.

"Alright. That's okay. I understand. Your dad probably wants you home because he'll be going on another business trip, right?" He wasn't able to bring himself to lie to her so he simply nodded. Sure it wasn't much better, but if he opened his mouth he was afraid that he would have spilled the truth: that he was afraid to stay at her house alone with her because he didn't know what his dark side might do. "Okay. I'll meet you outside." With that, she gave a little wave and exited the room.(A/N: For those of you who don't know, Ryou lives alone despite the fact that his father is alive. Sabrina knows that his dad travels a lot, but doesn't know that Ryou has an apartment by himself) Ryou picked up his books to leave when Bakura spoke.

_Enough games, Ryou. It is apparent by your reluctance to be with her for long that you're trying to protect her from me, so you must care for her as more than 'just some girl'. Who is she?_ He sounded impatient and Ryou shuddered.

_/She's just a friend./_ Not a lie, but not necessarily the whole truth.

_Then why do you hide her name from me? You never tried so hard to protect little Yugi._ Bakura had a point, but Ryou didn't answer. He was less than three feet from the door. If he could get to the hallway he knew that Bakura would leave him alone, at least until he was alone again, but he didn't get that far. Bakura suddenly materialized in front of him. Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, as did his heart, upon seeing his yami. Bakura had a scowl on his face. That look sent Ryou's heart beating again, faster than it had ever pounded in his life. His yami, thankfully, wasn't corporeal...yet, but he was still a terrifying sight to Ryou. (A/N: Corporeal means solid, as in real. Bakura isn't like that though, he's in ghost form. I figured I'd better put the meaning of the word corporeal here cause I've been asked a lot what it means. sweatdrop Don't people know how to use a dictionary?) _You know I don't like to be ignored, Ryou,_ Bakura said in his sinister voice. Ryou swallowed heavily and Bakura smiled in satisfaction. _You're afraid of me. That's good. At least you know that I'm still far superior in power to you._ Again Ryou didn't answer. His fear had frozen his vocal cords. Bakura took a step toward his host. _Now, you listen to me, Ryou. You WILL stay with that girl tonight until her parents get home and I WILL find out her name before you leave._ The glint in his eyes sent a chill down Ryou's spine. He couldn't risk Sabrina getting hurt. He wouldn't risk it.

Bakura saw the defiance in Ryou's eyes, beneath the fear, and he smirked. _Unless of course you prefer I lock you in the soul room and keep company with her myself._ That thought made Ryou sick. He knew very well that Bakura could force him inside the soul room at any time he pleased, but he was offering Ryou the chance to keep control as long as he did what he was told. Making up his mind, he shook his head and shoved past Bakura and out into the hallway.

"No!" He stated as he passed and practically fell as he stopped in the hall. No one was there. Everyone had left for the day, and Ryou spun back around to face the classroom. Bakura was gone, nowhere to be seen, and Ryou panted a little from the relief that flooded him. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, and he held his books to his chest as he sighed. Taking a calming breath, he turned toward the exit to the school, where he saw Sabrina waiting.


	4. Will Power

A/N: Thanks so much to .......... for the enthusiasm for my story. I love getting reviews. huggles reviewers But........I was told that this story is rushed horribly fast. My answer to that is not really. This isn't love ppl! It's a crush and from experience it only takes about an hour to get a crush on someone. rolls eyes Also, I was told that Sabrina seems like a Mary Sue (you know who you are) and that I need to work on her character development. My response to that is It's ONLY the third chapter. Sabrina seems sueish because she's perky, but believe me....she gets mellowed out after a close encounter of the bad kind with Bakura. One more thing. I'm well aware that my grammer SUCKS. Bear with me. Grammer isn't my strong point, creativity is. Keep reading and be patient with me. I guarantee this story is worth it. bows Arigato. NOW! On to Chapter 3!

On the way to her house, Ryou was quieter than usual. Worry and a hint of anger was written on his face. Sabrina thought it was her fault. "You don't have to walk me home. If you're worried about missing your dad you can just go. I don't want you to be mad at me." Ryou looked up at her in surprise. "You're not very good at hiding what you're feeling," she told him, looking away with a blush.

Ryou saw the pink on her cheeks. "I'm not mad at you," he said. "I'm just really worried about.....something."

Sabrina met his gaze. "Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe I could help." Ryou bit his lip and turned away, shaking his head. How could he tell her that the only way she could help would be to never see him again? "I understand," she said and didn't question his reasons why.

Moments later, they stood on the sidewalk outside her home. "Well, this is my stop," she said. "Thanks for walking me hme, Ryou."

He smiled. "Anytime." Then he turned with a wave, and started to walk off. "See you at school tomorrow," he called and ontinued on his way.

_"What do you think you're doing, Ryou?"_ Bakura suddenly said in his mind, _"I told you to stay with that girl."_ Ryou ignored Bakura and continued walking away without breaking stride. (A/N: Go! Go! Ryou! Get your ass outta there!) _"Fine," _Bakura said and Ryou felt him start to take control.

'NO!' Ryou thought to Bakura and used all of his will power to hold Bakura where he was. 'Not this time, Bakura! I won't let you hurt her!'

_"Ryou!" _Bakura shouted, _"Let me out!"_

Ryou fought harder and had to stop walking so that he could focus more easily. 'NO!'

_"Let me out NOW!"_ Bakura roared.

'No! I won't let you hurt Sabrina!'

Bakura stopped fighting to get out. _"So that's her name, is it?" _Terror shot through Ryou. He had just given Bakura the knowledge he needed. He, himself, had been so focused on keeping Bakura locked away that he had forgotten not to say her name. Inside Ryou's mind, Bakura began to chuckle. _"Looks as if your plans to keep me in the dark just backfired. Now, let me out." _(A/N: Notice Bakura's choice of words?)

'No.'

_"There'll be hell to pay if you don't!" _Bakura was abgry again, and Ryou knew that his yami never bluffed. He started to shake in fear as thoughts of what Bakura would do to him started to filter through.

"Hey, Ryou!" Sabrina suddenly called called from her front steps. "What are you doing Saturday?"

He didn't turn to her for fear that she would see the struggle that was going on inside him. Trying to keep his voice steady, he answered. "Nothing. Why?"

"Well...I was just wondering...would you like to go see a movie with me?"

Shock hit Ryou like a slap to the face. Sabrina had just asked him on a date. His concentration slipped and Bakura seized his chance. He threw every ounce of his power into taking control. Ryou felt the power surge and realized what Bakura was doing. He tried to concentrate again, but it was too late. In less than a second, he was thrown into Bakura's soul room and Bakura was on the outside--in control of his body.

Bakura smiled in victory when he took full control and turned to see Sabrina standing on her front step. She was watching himnervously and his smile turned evil. He had heard what she had asked his host. Impersonating Ryou, he answered. "Yes, I would love to take you to the movie, _Sabrina_." He said the last word in his normal voice, but Sabrina didn't notice. She was too caught up in her happiness. He had actually siad 'yes'.

She smiled wide. "Pick me up at eight?"

"Of course." Bakura answereed.

"Okay. Bye!" Sabrina waved and ran inside leaving Bakuraon the street.

"See you Saturday." he said darkly, then proceded to head home.


	5. Warnings and Repercussions

Yugi Mouto walked slowly down the street. His feet dragged and made a constant scraping sound with each stride. His destination: Sabrina's house. It was now several hours after school had let out, and with each step, his heart sank a little lower. He wasn't paying a friendly visit tonight. Instead, he was on a very serious mission. His feet came to a stop outside her door and he looked at the wood blankly. _/Are you sure we have to do this, Yami? Maybe Bakura isn't even interested in Sabrina./_

_Yes, Yugi. Bakura is an evil soul who likes to do nothing but hurt the people Ryou cares most about._ Yugi sighed and raised his hand. He knocked twice and then waited.

Sabrina sat in the living room staring at her empty math paper. It wasn't that she didn't understand how to do it; it was that she was too happy to concentrate. In two short days she was going on a date with Ryou. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Sabrina looked up at the clock on the wall. Her parents weren't due home for at least two more hours. Quickly, she got up and answered it. Yugi Mouto was the sight that greeted her. A smile sprang across her face. Sabrina was ecstatic. Yugi was one of Ryou's best friends. Finally, she could tell someone her news before she exploded. "Yugi!" she squealed and leapt forward, wrapping the small boy in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" Yugi was in shock, not sure exactly what to do. Sabrina pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. "I can't wait to tell you what happened after school today." Yugi just stared at her, confusion written all over his face. "Come inside," she said and released him. He did as he was told and Sabrina shut the door. As soon as it closed she started rattling off what had happened, getting it all out in one breath. Yugi just stared at her in amazement.

_/Did you understand a word she just said/ _he thought to Yami.

Yami shook his head. _No, but she's got quite a lung capacity._

Finally, Sabrina took a deep breath. "So, what do you think?"

Yugi shook his head. "Repeat everything you just said, but this time at a normal speed."

Sabrina blinked and turned bright pink. "Sorry," she said. "I was just so excited." She told Yugi the whole story over again, this time in more than one breath.

A few minutes later, Yugi and Sabrina sat in her livingroom. "So you're going on a date with him Saturday?" Sabrina nodded and Yugi looked worried. _/This is bad, Yami./ _Yugi thought.

_Yes,_agreed Yami, _but we can't make her break off the date._

_/But who knows what Bakura has planned/_

_I understand, Yugi, but we can't force someone to do anything that is not of their own free will. The best we can do to help her is to warn her and hope that she makes the right decision._

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Sabrina," he said, "there's something that you should know about Ryou..." Sabrina blinked in confusion. "He's not who he pretends to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked.

"He can be very dangerous." The seriousness on Yugi's face was real as he looked her in the eye, but Sabrina couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right...Ryou, dangerous!"

"It's the truth, Sabrina." Yugi insisted, "Sometimes Ryou turns evil for no apparent reason."

"What? Does a little alien inhabit his brain or something?" she laughed.

"Actually, he's posessed by a dark spirit from ancient Egypt."

That only made Sabrina laugh harder. She held her ribs in pain and gasped for air. "Oh, you're a riot, Yugi. A great actor too. You looked so serious, I almost believed you. Did Joey put you up to this?"

"No. Nobody put me up to anything. I'm telling you the truth."

Sabrina just shook her head and stood up. "I think you'd better go now, Yugi," she said through light laughter and headed for the door. Yugi got up and followed her. She opened the door and he stepped out onto her front steps.

"I'm not asking you to believe me," he said. "But please be careful."

Sabrian started to chuckle again but decided to humor him. "Alright, Yugi. Is there anyway I can tell when Ryou's about to go _evil_?" She let out a little laugh on the last word, but kept it in check for Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "There're no warning signs. He changes in a heartbeat. But when he does change, you can tell the difference."

The corners of Sabrina's mouth twitched a little, but she held a straight face even thought her cerulean eyes still sparkled with laughter. "I'm listening," she assured him.

"His personality changes entirely." Yugi told her. "As kind as Ryou is, his dark side is that evil, and his voice will change. It will turn sinister."

Sabrina nodded. "Alright, Yugi, I'll keep a look out. Bye now," she said and waved, shutting the door.

_/I hope she really does keep an eye out/_ Yugi thought.

_We've done all that we can to help her for now._ Yami told him.

_/Yeah. I just hope it's enough/_ he thought and then headed home.

Ryou's Apartment- aproximately 4:30 p.m.

Bakura unlocked the door to the apartment Ryou lived in and stepped inside. Angrily, he stomped into the living room and glared at nothing in particular. During the walk here he had calmed down a great deal from the rage he had felt no less than a half hour ago, but he was still angry and frustrated. With a quick flash of light, Bakura released Ryou from the soul room. It was time that Ryou remembered who was the one in charge.

Ryou was ripped from the soul room and put back into control of his body so quickly that he was left momentarily disoriented. He swayed and caught himself on the wall that was to his right then looked around in fear. He couldn't remember what Bakura had done, but now he was at home. He shot a glance up at the clock on the wall above him. It read 4:35. Ryou sighed in relief. Not enough time had passed from the time he lost control until the time he got it back for Bakura to have done anything to Sabrina. "Oh, my head..." he moaned. Quick transfers of control always left his head pounding.

"It's about to get a lot worse than just you having a headache, Ryou." Ryou gasped and spun around in horror. There, standing right behind him, was Bakura, but what filled Ryou with dread was the fact that his yami was corporeal. "This false body won't last much longer than a few hours, but that's all I need to put you in your place." Ryou swallowed heavily and put his back to the wall. "Although I must thank you, Ryou. Had you not been fighting against me, I may never have found out Sabrina's name."

"Shut up!" Ryou shouted. "Don't you ever mention her name again! You're not good enough to speak her name!" Ryou was surprised at himself. He had never talked to his yami like that before.

Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I see that I'll have to teach you a longer lesson than I thought, but, before I do, I wanted to tell you...You have a date with Sabrina on Saturday at eight."

"WHAT?"

"I took the liberty of accepting her offer for you." His voice turned dark. "Now you listen to me, Ryou. You are going on that date on Saturday and if you refuse to do exactly as I say...I'll lock you in the soul room and accompany her to the movies myself-and I'm sure you can imagine what can happen to one of your friends in the dark."

Ryou's eyes got wide. The dark made it easier to tap into the shadows and the shadows linked to... "The Shadow Realm," Ryou whispered.

Bakura smiled evilly, showing his fangs. "Good. You know what'll happen if you disobey me, but don't think that just because I'll still get to 'spend time' with Sabrina, that there won't be consequences for your disobedience earlier." With that, Bakura made for his host.

Against the wall, Ryou cowered in fear. His mouth opened as if he was going to scream, but his terror froze his voice. All he could do was watch with horror filled eyes as Bakura's shadow loomed up over him.


	6. From Heaven

Friday morning saw Ryou limping into school. Yugi was the first person to notice his pain. "Are you alright?" he asked his friend.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Was it...?" Yugi looked down at the MIllennium Ring hanging around Ryou's neck.

Ryou nodded again. "We had a disagreement and I lost." He tried to laugh, but it turned into a grimace of pain and he put his arm across his ribs.

"Maybe you should sit down or something," Yugi said, and then led Ryou to his desk. Sabrina was already in her usual seat beside Ryou. She, too, noticed Ryou's limp as he came towards her.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" she asked him once he had sat down.

Ryou thought fast. "I was running down the stairs of my apartment to get to the bus, and I tripped and fell down them."

"Are you hurt?"

"My knee's a little sore, but I'll be fine," he told her truthfully.

Sabrina smiled. "That's good. I didn't want you to be walking around and hurting yourself more. Especially for tomorrow."

"About tomorrow..." Ryou said. "I..."

_Don't even think about it, Ryou._ Bakura ordered in his mind. _I went easy on you last night, but if you think that was painful you won't be able to handle your punishment for breaking the date._ Ryou started shaking inside. Last night had been a nightmare. It had been a long time since Bakura had beaten Ryou, and he had forgotten how painful his yami could make it. He often used the Millennium Ring to multiply the pain and make an injury seem worse than it actually was. Last night, he had multiplied it threefold. By the end of the punishment, Ryou had a bruised knee and three broken ribs, but the multiplied pain had been more than Ryou could bear. He had fallen unconscious just after he had heard the third rib crack and hadn't woken until this morning-and then only when Bakura had used the last of his false body's energy to haul Ryou to his feet and made sure he could walk.

"I...can't wait." Ryou finished and Sabrina smiled.

"Me either." The bell for class rang and Sabrina faced the front. The smile on her face made her glow and sadness crept in on Ryou. He only prayed that Bakura would leave her alone.

That afternoon, after school, Ryou dragged himself home. He was tired and his ribs and leg were killing him. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep. Slowly, he unlocked the door and made his way to his room. Once he was safely inside, he removed the jacket and shirt of his school uniform. The sight underneath made him cringe when he looked in the full length mirror hanging on his wall. His torso was an angry mess of dark bruises. "Admiring my handiwork, Ryou?" Bakura suddenly said. Ryou looked around in fear, expecting to see his yami standing somewhere. "Over here." Ryou turned back to the mirror to see Bakura staring back at him in replace of his reflection.

"Go away!" Ryou shouted, but Bakura just laughed.

"You know I can't do that, Ryou. Besides-I have some business to take care of before you can sleep."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," Bakura said and then faded from the mirror. "Now sit down." Ryou whirled in terror when he heard Bakura's voice behind him. Bakura's eyes narrowed. Normally Ryou being frightened of him was a good thing, but he didn't have time to wrestle Ryou to the ground if he tried to run. "Calm yourself, Ryou. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What?" Ryou was confused. The only time Bakura appeared in corporeal form was when he was going to beat his host. Bakura growled in frustration and began raising a fist. Ryou cowered away, afraid of being stricken, but when a blow didn't come he opened his eyes cautiously. Bakura was standing with his hand held out to Ryou, and what Ryou had thought was a fist was actually an Ace Bandage. Ryou blinked and looked up at Bakura.

"I'm going to bind your ribs. Now sit down." Ryou was in such shock that he couldn't move. Bakura was going to help him? Bakura growled and grabbed Ryou by the arm. His grip was tight and made Ryou grimace in pain. Bakura ignored Ryou's small cry and dragged him to the bed. With more force than necessary, he threw Ryou down on the mattress and then sat down next to his host. Frustrated, he began wrapping the Ace Bandage around Ryou's torso. Ryou gasped at his rough care and cringed away. Bakura paused at his host's objection and glanced up at his face. Ryou felt his yami's gaze on him and opened one eye.

"I'm alright." he said, but his voice sounded pained. Bakura lowered his gaze back to his work. He forced himself wrap Ryou more slowly and was careful not to get the bandage too tight. They both sat quietly for a moment, Bakura still wrapping, before Ryou spoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've told you before, Ryou, believe it or not I care for my host." A smile pulled across his face. "Also, I need you to be in as little pain as possible tomorrow."

"Can't you just use the Millennium Ring to mask the pain?"

That earned Ryou a glare from his yami. "No," Bakura answered.

"Why?"

Bakura glared darker. "Because masking pain takes energy. Energy that I'm going to need."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Bakura finished wrapping Ryou's ribs and tied the bandage in place. "I have work to do," he stated and his corporeal form disappeared. Without warning, Ryou was ripped from his body and thrown into the soul room. Bakura locked the door and took over control of Ryou's body, leaving Ryou pounding on the soul room door.

_/Bakura! What do you mean 'energy you're going to need'? Bakura! What are you planning to do? Bakura/_

Saturday Night-Aproximately 9:30 p.m.

Sabrina and Ryou strolled happily down the street. The movie had let out about five minutes before and Sabrina was still rattling on about how great it had been. Ryou had taken her to see Inuyasha: Affections Touching Across Time. "Oh! And when she shot him with that arrow and then he found her in that snowy world and told her that he needed her with him-I wanted to cry happy tears."

Ryou smiled. "Yes. That was quite a touching scene."

"Yeah," Sabrina finished and mellowed out. A moment of silence ensued and Sabrina started to get nervous. "Hey Ryou..." she said, "I don't have to be home for another hour, not that my parents would notice if I wasn't there. Could we go back to your place?" Ryou looked at Sabrina in shock. "No wait! That wasn't what I meant it to sound like!" Sabrina let out a nervous laugh. "What I meant was, I don't know where you live or even what your house looks like. I was wondering if you would show me." A drop of sweat made its way from her temple down her cheek. Ryou looked at the ground. He couldn't tell her no, it might hurt her feelings-but if he took her to his place then there was no telling what might happen. He was at a loss.

_Take her back, Ryou,_ Bakura told him. Ryou suddenly felt ill. If Bakura wanted her at the apartment, then it wasn't good. Bakura sensed that Ryou was about to ignore him and put out a pulse of energy. _Don't defy me, Ryou, or I'll throw you in the soul room right now._

_/Alright/_ Ryou mentally shouted. _ /I'll do it, but you have to promise not to hurt her./_

_I'm ashamed that you think so little of me, Ryou._

Ryou sighed and then looked up at his friend. "Sure, Sabrina. I'd like to show you where I live."

Sabrina clapped happily and then grabbed Ryou's hand in hers. "Lead the way." Ryou wasn't listening, though: he was staring at their clasped hands. Sabrina blushed. "You don't mind, do you?"

Ryou looked up at her and the smile he gave her lit up his face. "Not at all," he said, and he and Sabrina headed off.


	7. To Hell

(A/N: Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter 6. Thank you to my new reviewers. You inspired me to get typing this and posting it again. Hope you all enjoy it, I wrote it so that it keeps you on the edge of your seat.)

On the way to the apartment, Ryou had momentarily forgotten about the potentially dire situation that Sabrina was about to enter into, but as soon as he started leading her up the stairs his memory and worry were back. _/Why do you want her here, Bakura/_ Ryou asked.

_None of your business, just get her inside._

Ryou swallowed heavily and drew the key from his pocket. He never let go of Sabrina's hand and actually grasped it tighter as he opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as his first step hit the entrance way, Ryou was ripped from control and hurriedly locked in the soul room. He landed on his butt inside, but was back up as soon as he heard the door slam, running to the steel slab and throwing his shoulder into it. It didn't even budge. Frantically, he pounded on the door. _/No! Bakura! Leave her alone/_ No one answered and he pounded harder. _/Let me out! Let me out/_ His pounding turned angry. _/ Let me oooooooout/_

Sabrina gasped when the lights came on and ran into the livingroom. She didn't even notice Bakura releasing her hand. The room was absolutely amazing. Ancient Egyptian artifacts littered every available shelf and surface, including the top of the small television. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it because you're going to be looking at it for a while."

Sabrina's brow wrinkled. 'That's funny,' she thought, 'Ryou's voice seems different.' "What do you mean Ry...MMM?" Her question was cut off by a white rag. Sabrina tried to breathe in, but a strange smell hit her and fear leapt into her heart: the smell was chlorophorm. Sabrina tried to turn her head to the side and hold her breath, but Bakura had her in a firm hold. She fought harder as her lungs started to scream for air, but she wasn't going anywhere. She started to panic and claw at Bakura's hand, but he just laughed at her pathetic attempts. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore and breathed in. She tried to hold her breath again, to buy just a few more seconds of time, but Bakura would have none of it. Risking her escape, he released her head just long enough to give her a swift punch to her diaphragm.

Sabrina nearly doubled over, but Bakura caught her and kept her on her feet. She inhaled deeply, trying to get air into her abused lungs, but all she got was more chlorophorm. Her vision started to go black and her mind turned hazy. With the last of her strength, she brought her knee up and tried to hit Bakura where it would hurt him most . Bakura saw the action, though, and jumped out of the target area. Sabrina finally conceded defeat and succumbed to the blackness. Her last thought before she was completely out was, ' Why didn't I listen to Yugi?'

Bakura laughed as Sabrina went slack in his arms. "I can see why you like this girl, Ryou. She's quite the fiesty one. I'm going to have fun with her."


	8. Torment, Dark, and a Basement

Sabrina woke up in the dark with a pounding headache. She groaned and pushed herself up and put a hand to her head, but the rattling of chains made her freeze. Was someone in here with her? Suddenly, there was a burst of light and Sabrina shot her hand up to protect her eyes. "You're finally awake," someone said. "You've been out for several hours." Sabrina lowered her hand to reveal Bakura standing about seven feet away from her with a lit torch in his hand.

"Ryou?"

"Not exactly." Bakura told her.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what have you done with Ryou? Are you his twin or something?" At that the Ryou look-alike laughed.

"Me? Twins with that weakling? No. I'm not his twin. I'm what you might call a guardian, only darker. They call me Bakura."

"Bakura? Wait! Are you that evil spirit that Yugi told me about?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Yugi," he growled. "So he warned you about me."

"He did."

"You listened very well," Bakura said, taunting her.

"Bite me!" Sabrina shouted.

"That comes later," he answered. Sabrina got quiet. She didn't know anything about this psycho or what he had meant when he had said ' that comes later', but she didn't want to find out.

"So, are you going to tell me where I am?"

"You're in a hidden room in the basement of Ryou's apartment building. Don't bother trying to scream for help. I made sure no one would be able to hear you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing...yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out. Until then, make yourself at home. You're going to be here for a while." At that, Bakura turned to leave. Sabrina jumped to her feet.

"You bastard!" she shouted. She tried to run at him, but no sooner had she gone three feet than something pulled taut and Sabrina toppled forward onto her stomach. She pushed herself up onto her aching knees and checked to see what had stopped her. There, around her ankles, were shackles. Sabrina followed the thick chains with her eyes. Exactly three feet away was a steel plate, bolted to the floor, with the chain attached to it.

"I took the liberty of installing those last night." Bakura was standing in front of her now. Sabrina turned a glare up at him.

"You sick psycho." Bakura knelt down on one knee, so that he was eye level with Sabrina, and took her chin between his thumb and fingers.

"There's no need for name calling," he told her, smirking. He looked so arrogant like that that Sabrina wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face. In fact...Sabrina's hand shot up at Bakura's face, but at the last instant his hand appeard out of nowhere and caught hers at the wrist. His grip was so tight that the bones in her wrist started to crush and she gasped in pain. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held her in place. "I wouldn't try that again, my dear. Not if you want to leave here alive."

Sabrina looked up at him in fear. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't bluffing. She started shaking and Bakura smirked again. "You won't kill me," Sabrina stated, "Ryou won't let you. And when he finds out what you've done you'll be sorry."

Bakura laughed. "Ryou, make me sorry for anything I do? That's something I'd enjoy watching."

Sabrina got defensive. "Ryou's stronger than you think. You just wait until he finds out."

"If you want him to know so much why don't you tell him?"

"What?"

Bakura smirked. _Ryou, someone wants to talk to you._ The ring around Bakura's neck began to glow and, before Sabrina's eyes, an image of Ryou appeared in the glow.

"Ryou!"

Inside the soul room, Ryou sat, slumped, against the door. He had tried non-stop for hours to get out, but it was useless. Suddenly, Bakura's voice rang out in the room. _Ryou, someone want to talk to you._ Ryou's head snapped up from where it had been resting against his chest. A small window appeared out of nowhere and, on the other side, sat Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" Ryou was on his feet again. "Are you alright?"

"She's fine for now, Ryou," Bakura answered for her.

"I am not!" she objected, "He's shackled me to the floor!"

"Your shackles, of course, I nearly forgot," Bakura said, then, the scene in the window shifted as Bakura moved.

"What are you doing? Get away from me! No!" Ryou heard Sabrina protest. There was the sound of rattling chains, a slight struggle, and finally the sound of a lock clicking.

"Leave her alone, Bakura!" Ryou shouted, but he was ignored. The scene in the window shifted again and Ryou saw Sabrina being dragged across the floor by her wrists. A new pair of shackles were secured at the base of her hands and Ryou saw Bakura's hands on the chains. Sabrina cried out in pain when Bakura gave a particularly hard tug on the chains. Ryou ran to the window and pounded against it. A magical shield protected it so that he couldn't break through it, but he still tried. "Hold on, Sabrina! I'll get out! I swear it!" At that, Ryou turned around and charged at the soul room door. He rammed it with his shoulder so hard that the sound reverberated throughout the soul room. The door didn't budge, so Ryou got up and charged it again.

Bakura suddenly stopped and actually dropped Sabrina's chains. The shock of Ryou slamming into the soul room door had shaken his control. Ryou slammed into the door again and Bakura doubled over and grabbed his head. "Stop it, Ryou!" he ordered, but Ryou ignored him and continued his internal assault. Bakura was forced to concentrate so hard that he had to close the window into the soul room. The Millenium Ring lost its glow and returned to mearly hanging around his neck.

On the floor, Sabrina watched the struggle going on. ' That ring is his power,' she thought. ' If I can get it away from him, Ryou can gain control.' At that, Sabrina jumped to her feet and made a grab for the ring. Bakura felt someone pull on the ring and opened his eyes to see Sabrina trying to snap the cord that held the ring. A rage like none he had felt before consumed him. Brown eyes bled to a murderous red.

"You wench!" he shouted and slapped Sabrina, hard, across the face. She released the ring with a cry and hit the floor on her side. When she looked back up Bakura was towering over her. "No one touches my Millenium Ring," he snarled andleapt at her. Sabrina screamed and tried to crawl away, but Bakura was faster than her. He grabbed hold of her and rolled her onto her back. She tried to kick him away, but the heavy chains on the shackles made her slower so he was able to dodge. In the next instant, he was sitting across Sabrina's hips with his hands wrapped around her throat.

Sabrina's hands shot to her neck as she tried to pry Bakura's hands from her windpipe. She couldn't breathe, and her panic was making her heart pound faster. Already, her body was starting to feel the lack of oxygen. Her limbs were getting weaker and her vision was getting hazy. Bakura smiled maliciously. "Don't be scared, I won't kill you. I'm simply going to feed your soul to the Shadow Realm. Sabrina's eyes were filled with terror as Bakura's Millenium Ring started to glow. Ryou was still fighting to get out, but Bakura's insane anger had drowned out his host. The Millenium Ring glowed brighter as the shadows in the basement started to lengthen and reach for the two sitting on the floor. Suddenly, another glow pierced the dark and gentle hands grasped his wrists. Bakura looked down from where he had been watching the shadows grow and found Sabrina gazing at him.

"Please do not do this, my love," she said in an eerily calm yet pleading voice. Bakura stared down at her as if parallyzed. Weren't her eyes cerulean a second ago? Now they were the greenish yellow of panther eyes: eyes that seemed able to stare right into the depths of his soul. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, and as he stared a voice sounded in his head. _It is alright, my love. I am here now. Sleep. Your host and your anger have drained you. It is safe to rest now. I will keep the nightmares away._

'Yes,' he thought. ' I can rest now.' As soon as that thought finished, the voice in his head started to sing a lullabye and Bakura felt his soul drift into slumber.

In the soul room, Ryou stopped his assault as a voice reached his ears. Someone was singing. Suddenly, the lock to the soul room door clicked and the door swung open. On the other side stood a being encased in golden light. The light was so bright that he couldn't tell who the being was, but from what he could see it was a woman inside. The woman took a step into the soul room and Ryou saw that in her arms she carried a boy of about seven or eight. He was curled up and snuggled against her chest in sleep. The woman continued inward, but stopped when she got to Ryou. The light coming from her hurt Ryou's eyes, but he didn't dare look away for fear that she would vanish and leave him here. "Go," she said to him. He didnt' need to be told twice. He took off running for the door, but stopped when he reached it. He turned back around and gazed at the boy in her arms.

"Is that Bakura?" he asked her.

"The Bakura you know lies sleeping inside the innocent one I hold. This form is lost when the darknesss awakens, but returns when the hatred and thirst for revenge lie dormant. He will sleep the rest of this day." Ryou nodded and ran out the door. It closed behind him and through it he heard the woman start to sing again.

(A/N: Alright, I'm sure I lost some of you with the whole little child thing. This is basically what I was trying to get across. The soul is supposedly the representation of what you really are on the inside. When Zork the demon that possesses Bakura is awake, Bakura's soul takes on the look of Ymi Bakura, horned hair and all, but when Zork is asleep, Bakura's soul returns to that of his innocent self. What he looked like as a child before he watched his village be slaughtered.)

What happened to Sabrina? Who's the woman inside the light? How did she get there? How can she calm down Bakura like she did? And what will happen now? You'll have to wait and find out. What did you think? Review people!


	9. Apologies

Ryou gained control a second later. When he came to, he was sitting across Sabrina with his hands lightly wrapped around her neck. She was lying there, not moving. Already, bruises were appearing on her throat where Bakura's hands had been. "Oh God!" he exclaimed and got off of her. "Sabrina!" she didn't move. Panic crept in on him. ' He killed her.' The thought shot through his mind before he could stop it. ' No! She's alive! She has to be!' Ryou grabbed her by the shoulders. "Sabrina!" Still no response. He shook her. "Sabrina! Please wake up!" Tears filled his eyes. "Sabrina! Come on! Breathe!" Finally, her chest rose as she took a breath. Relief flooded him and he picked her up off the floor and held her to his chest. "I'm sorry." he whispered, "I didn't stop him when I had the chance. I was afraid for myself when I should have been afraid for you and now you're paying the price for my cowardice." 'It won't happen again, I promise.' he silently added.

Sunday- aproximately 12:00 p.m.

Sabrina awoke in a bed. She didn't know how she had gotten here. In fact, the last thing she remembered was everything going black as Bakura choked the life out of her. That memory woke her up the rest of the way and she snapped up in the bed. Her hand flew to her throat and she looked around in terror. SHe didn't see anyone and sighed in relief. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." A voice softly said. Sabrina jumped and her gaze shot to a corner. Out of the shadows stepped Ryou. Sabrina's eyes went wide and she clutched the bed sheets in fear. "I'm so sorry, Sabrina" Ryou said. "I should have told you about Bakura. I shouldn't have let you get so involved. I shouldn't..." he let his voice grow quiet," I shouldn't have grown so close to you." Ryou was at the side of the bed now. He could clearly see all of the damage Bakura had done. She was shaking. Both of her wrists were bruised from the shackles and on her left cheek was a rather large bruise from where Bakura had slapped her. Her neck was also flecked with bruises from Bakura's hands. "But I didn't want to push you away." he continued, "You were so nice. Always laughing and smiling. Just seeing you made my day brighter. You were the light in my bleak life." He moved to brush a hand against her bruised cheek. Abruptly, Sabrina shot from his touch and scooted to the other side of the bed away from him, the look of a terrified rabbit on her face. Ryou's eyes turned sad. "You have the right to be afraid of me," he said, "what happened to you must have been a nightmare." Sabrina just stared at him.

" I want to go home." she said in a shakey voice. If possible, Ryou's eyes grew sadder, but he nodded and opened the door to the bedroom. Cautiously, Sabrina climbed from the bed and crept toward the door. Her eyes remained locked on Ryou, searching for any sign that he was going to stop her. She even turned and backed out of the room so that she could watch him. He followed her from the bedroom, through the livingroom, to the front door. She opened it and took a step outside.

"Sabrina." Ryou called softly. Sabrina's eyes shot back to him from where she had looked to make sure she didn't trip over anything. "I'm sorry I couldn't break free and stop him." His eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he held them at bay. Sabrina couldn't stand seeing him like that, pretending to be strong for her. She pivoted and fled down the stairs of the apartment building. Ryou closed the door and returned to the livingroom. Through the window, he was Sabrina, running for all she was worth down the sidewalk. Heartbroken, he turned and stared at the wall. Anyone else would have put a hole through it to take out their frustration, but Ryou didn't. He simply stood there, shaking with the strain of trying not to cry. "Bakura...this is your fault. I've lost another friend because of you." A tear slipped down his cheek. Then, he did something very unRyou like. He tore the Millenium Ring from his neck and threw it out the window. "Damn you, Bakura!" he shouted and then gave in to his tears. The Millenium Ring would be back. He knew it would. As soon as Bakura realized that he wasn't with his host anymore the Ring would magically return to hanging around Ryou's neck, the same as it had done in Duelist Kingdom, but Ryou didn't care right now. At least he would have a few hours of peace.


	10. Amunet?

Sabrina flew down the street. She didn't go home, no one was there anyway, instead she had a different destination in mind. The game shop came into view and she nearly broke down. She had to tell somebody what had happened, everything that she had seem and heard, and the only person she knew wouldn't think she was crazy was Yugi Mouto. She burst into the game shop, startling Soloman, and ran up the staris that led to the living quarters. "Yugi!"

Soloman jumped when the door to his game shop banged open. He recognized the girl that hesitated a second before heading up the stairs. She had only been to his shop once before and that had been with Yugi and his friends. Sabrina he remembered her being called. He followed her up the stairs to find her running from room to room shouting for Yugi. "He's not here, Sabrina. He went to the museum with Tea' and the others."

Sabrina stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you know when he'll be back?" She sounded panicked and the look in her eyes was sheer terror.

"No, but is there something I can help you with?"

She shook her head furiously. "No. Only Yugi can help me."

It was then that Soloman noticed that she was shaking. "Why don't you go into the livingroom and calm down. I'll make you some tea. You can wait here for Yugi to get back. He shouldn't be too much longer." Sabrina nodded and headed to the livingroom while Mr. Mouto made for the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi entered his home, after saying goodbye to his friends, to find the game shop empty. "Grandpa?" he called

"Up here, Yugi!" came the answer. Yugi went upstairs and found his grandpa in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Grandpa?"

"Making some more tea. Your friend looks like she needs it."

"My friend?"

"Yes. Your friend, Sabrina, came running in here about an hour ago shaking and looking absolutely terrified. She's waiting to talk you in the livingroom. Yugi turned and ran from the kitchen and into the livingroom. He found Sabrina sitting at one end of the couch. Her knees were curled up to her chest and a blanket was laid around her shoulders. She stared blankly ahead, at a spot on the wall, and in her hands she held a full mug of tea.

"Sabrina?" he called. Sabrina looked at him in the doorway and he saw that her cheeks were streaked from tears.

"Yugi!" she cried and leapt from the couch. The blanket flew from her shoulders and the forgotten mug crashed to the floor as Sabrina ran to the small boy. She threw herself against him, while falling to her knees, and wound her arms around his torso. Yugi was in shock. What the...?

"Sabrina? What on Earth?" Sabrina's shoulders shook and Yugi felt moisture against his stomach. ' She's crying.' he thought.

"it was horrible, Yugi." Sabrian sobbed, "I was so scared and I think I just hurt my best friend."

"Sabrina...I don't...understand what you're trying to tell me."

"It's Ryou..." she whispered. Yugi's eyes got wide at the mention of Ryou's name. Everything was starting to become clear. "He was so nice all night, but then we got back to his apartment and he just...changed all of a sudden" She had stopped crying now and sat back on her legs. Yugi just stared at her, still in shock.

_Yugi,_Yami said, _find out what he called hmself._

_/Why, Yami/_

_Just trust me, Yugi. I need to know._ Yami sounded angry about something, but Yugi could tell he wasn't going to tell him what about yet. Yugi knelt down so that he was eye level with her.

"Sabrina, I need to know...what did Ryou call himself?"

"What he called himself?"

"His name. What did he say his name was?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I don't...I don't know."

Yugi grabbed her by the shoulders. "think, Sabrina! I need to know." Sabrina closed her eyes against fresh tears and started to shake her head again. "think!"

"Bakura!" she shouted and started to cry again. "He called himself Bakura, but what does it matter? It was Ryou wasn't it?"

Inside Yugi's mind, Yami growled in anger when he heard the name Sabrina shouted. _It's just as I thought_

_/What is it, Yami/_ Yugi asked.

_Look at the bruises on Sabrina's neck and wrists. She was tied up and then strangled. Bakura was going to kill her. That's why he used his real name and not Ryou's._

_/What are we going to do, Yami/_

_Yugi. Lend me energy to make a false body so I can talk to her as well._ Yugi nodded and Yami activated his puzzle to create the body.

Sabrina's eyes widened in fear as she saw the puzzle Yugi wore started to glow. She fell backwards and scooted away. "That glow! Ryou's ring did that just before the shadows came! You're just like him!"

"No, Sabrina. It's alright. He won't hurt you."

"He?" Just then, another person appeared beside Yugi. He was about a foot taller and had an air of power about him. His eyes were narrower and more serious. Eyes that, at the moment, were lookign Sabrina over. She felt like a rabbit being gawked at by a hawk and started to shake. "Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted and closed her eyes to try and escape the power she felt aimed at her from this new person.

"Calm yourself, Sabrina. I'm not going to hurt you." Yami told her.

Sabrina clamped her hands over her ears. "Don't talk to me! You just appeared out of nowhere which means you're not real!"

"I'm real, Sabrina and you need to listen to what I have to say." But she wasn't listening: she was repeating over and over again that he wasn't real. Yami stepped forward and knelt before the terrified girl. "Sabrina." She remained where she was and Yami grabbed her by her bruised wrists. "Sabrina listen!" Instead, she screamed at his touch. Yami blinked in shock.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she tried to pull away. "Yugi help!" Suddenly, the medallion around her neck started to low faintly. Yami felt the energy and his eyes went wide.

' I feel a power coming from that medallion. Is it a Millenium Item?' Yami activated his puzzle to find out and in response the medallion glowed just as bright. Sabrina went limp in his grasp and Yami looked back at her face in shock. "Sabrina?" She didn't respond and Yami let go of her.

"Sabrina?" Yugi called and appeared an Yami's side.

"Sabrina? Are you alright?" Yami asked

"She is, my Pharaoh. Only a little confused." Sabrina raised her eyes to Yami and he saw that they had changed color. Seconds ago, they had been cerulean blue, but the eyes that stared back at him now were cat eyes. "Mou hitori no watashi is not used to the idea of there being two souls in one body. You must forgive her for reacting the way she did."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing ' Mou hitori no watashi?' "Who are you?"

The girl before him didn't blink. "I am Amunet."

Well, we know what the name of the lady in the light was, but who is she? And how did she know that Yami was the Pharaoh? You'll have to wait til next chapter to find out a little more. I know, I'm evil for making this chapter short, but I like to keep you guys in suspense. Review!


	11. The Mystery of Amunet

Thanks to Dark Wolfess Yoru Okami for alerting me to the fact that two chapters were the same. The problem is now fixed.

Also, thanks to Anbu713, Sephirothxx, and ChildlikeEmpress for the reviews. You guys are what keep me going. And a special message to Anbu713, one out of two of your questions will be answered this chapter. Now, onto chapter 10!

* * *

Yami and Yugi stared at the spirit looking at them from Sabrina's body. Now that they had confirmation that she was indeed not Sabrina, they noticed a subtle difference in her appearance. Although her eyes had obviously changed color, her hair had altered somewhat as well. While Sabrina's lay flat and parted in the middle, this spirit's stood up slightly where bangs would normally hang, giving her the appearance of having a twin cowlick. Also, there was an air of mystery and unknown power about her that Sabrina did not possess. "You came from the medallion around your neck." Yugi said, " Is it a Millenium Item?" 

Amunet shook her head. "No, Little Pharaoh. The medallion holds my spirit, but it is the Medallion of Ra, not a Millenium Item."

"You know that I am the Pharaoh," Yami stated, "do you have your memories from Egypt?"

Again, Amunet shook her head. "I have knowledge of Egypt, but only one memory and it does not concern you."

"Knowledge? How can you have knowledge of Egypt but not your memories?"

"I was told and am being told everything I need."

Yami grew suspicious. ' She is from Egypt yet has no memories, but she is getting facts from someone. Could she be in league with Bakura, and he just beat up on Sabrina for show?'

"Do not think me a traitor, my Pharaoh."

Yami's jaw dropped. "You can read thoughts?"

She shook her head. "I was told what you were thinking and I'm assuring you...although my Pharaoh knows my King and my King knows my Pharaoh neither know me as of yet."

"But I am the Pharaoh."

"Yes, but you do not know me, only of me." Yami was getting frustrated. "I know also that you do not enjoy riddles my Pharaoh and I apologize. I am trying to be as clear as I can."

"Who is telling you all these things?" Yugi asked.

Amunet smiled a little. "Ra." Both Yugi's gasped in shock.

"Marik is telling you all this?" Yugi asked.

At that, Amunet laughed quietly. "No, Little Pharaoh. The Ishtars are not involved in this. The god Ra is giving me my knowledge." She could see that Yugi was confused, but Yami was following her. "The Pharaoh understands."

Yugi turned to his partner. "Yami?"

"She's a seer, a prophetess; she is saying that Ra speaks to her." he explained and then looked to Amunet for confirmation. "Am I corrrect?"

"Although his voice resonates loudest and his visions are the most vivid, fainter sights and sounds are heard and seen beneath the thunder and the light." Yugi blinked and Yami frowned. Amunet bit her lip. " Forgive me, I have done it again, although I tried to make it clear."

"I think I get it it." Yugi said, " You're saying that even though you hear Ra the loudest you can hear the other gods too...and the other part of your riddle...it means you get visions?" Amunet opened her mouth to answer, but she took a quick look at Yami and decided against speaking, knowing that she would utter another riddle. Instead, she closed her mouth and nodded. Yugi smiled with pride. Suddenly, Amunet raised her eyes to the sky and, after a second, looked back at the Yugis.

"I must go now my Pharaoh. It is not yet time for my King to know me. Do not utter a word of me. My King will thirst for knowledge that you cannot give because you do not know me yet either." Yami nodded. Amunet shot a glance to Yugi. "Little Pharaoh, make me a promise." Yugi blinked, " Do not lose your innocence as my King did."

"Huh?"

Amunet smiled sadly and shook her head. "You will understand when you learn of what king I speak." Then, with a golden flash of light from the medallion, she was gone. Sabrina slumped, unconscious, to the floor.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Do you know what king she was talking about?"

Yami shook his head. "No, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon."

* * *

Well, we know what Amunet is now, but still almost nothing about her. What is her connection to Bakura? What king is she talking about? And what memory of Egypt does she have but won't tell? You'll have to read and find out. Now, I'm sure I lost a few people with why Yugi would ask her about Marik when she said that Ra was the one telling her what she knows. Let me clarify. I'm sure all of you can tell right off the bat that Amunet speaks in riddles for the most part. Yugi noticed that too and thought that when she had said "Ra"she was hiding the truth behind another riddle and not speaking plainly, and since Marik was once the holder of the Winged Dragon of Ra he came up with the conclusion that Marik was in on it. I think that's all...oh! I almost forgot! This little piece of information won't be revealed until my sequel that I HAVE STARTED WRITING! (happy now Anbu713?) but I'm sure if my reviewers have seen my pictures of Amunet they know that she looks like Ishizu Ishtar and her mother. The reason behind that is revealed in the sequel. It's discovered that Amunet is their ancestor. Now, what does that have to do with Bakura? mwhahahahahahahaha! You'll have to wait until the end of this story to find out! mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! Ack/cough / Sorry. Frog in my throat. 


	12. Denial

Yami carried Sabrina while Yugi hurried to open his bedroom door. "Lay her down in here, Yami." he said and then moved to the side.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami answered and entered the room with Sabrina in his arms. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Solomon called.

"Yugi! Answer the door please!"

"Okay, grandpa!" he called back and then turned to Yami. "I'll be right back." Yami nodded and Yugi went to answer the door. He pulled it open quickly and stopped in shock at who he saw standing on the other side of it. "Ryou!"

* * *

Yami heard the name Yugi said when he opened the door and stood from making Sabrina comfortable. He headed downstairs, listening to the conversation going on between his partner and his friend.

* * *

"Hi, Yugi." Ryou said and tried to give his friend a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" At that, Ryou's smile failed and he looked at the ground in sadness.

"It's Sabrina." he murmered, "I think I may have lost her as a friend." Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but Ryou cut him off. "I only know part of what Bakura did and I tried to apologize, but she was so frightened..." Ryou's voice had risen to where he was almost shouting.

"Shh...Ryou..." Yugi said and motioned for his friend to be quiet. "Come inside so we can talk." Ryou moved indoors and Yugi turned to him. "Ryou..." Yugi whispered, "Sabrina's here."

"She's what?" Ryou exclaimed in a loud whisper. Suddenly, the Millenium Ring appeared around his neck. "Oh no. I had hoped it would stay gone longer. I can't be here now...not with Sabrina so close by." Ryou made to leave, but Yugi stopped him.

"Ryou. Why don't you talk to her? It's the best way to get her to understand that Bakura and you are two different people."

Ryou shook his head. "I can't. What if Bakura takes control?"

He won't hurt Sabrina." Yami said and Ryou and Yugi turned to the stairs. He was standing halfway down them and at the sight of him Ryou's ring glowed slightly. "He'll have to go through me first."

Ryou looked back at the ground. "I don't know you guys. If he hurt her again...I'd never forgive myself." Yugi and Yami looked at their friend in pity. His life was a living hell thanks to Bakura. Suddenly, someone gasped behind Yami. He turned to see Sabrina standing at the top of the stairs. Her hands was over her mouth and her eyeswere wide with terror as she stared at Ryou.

"You." she breathed and spun on her heel and fled.

"Sabrina!" the three boys exclaimed and gave chase. Since Yami was only halfway down the stairs he made it to the top first. He was so close behind Sabrina that if he were to dive he would takle her, but he didn't for fear of hurting her. He made a grab for her right as she made it back to Yugi's room. He missed and the bedroom door slammed shut right into his nose. Yugi and Ryou appeared beside him to find him covering his abused nose with his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Yami are you alright?" Ryou asked and tried to pull his friend's hand away so that he could see. Yami nodded and pulled out of Ryou's careful grasp, keeping his hand over his nose. Meanwhile, Yugi went to his door and turned the knob. It was locked so he knocked softly.

"Sabrina?"

"Go away!" she called from inside.

Yugi sighed. "Sabrina. It's alright. Ryou only wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him! You just keep him away from me! He's a psycho!" If possible, Ryou felt his heart shatter at her words.

"No, Sabrina." Yami objected, finally removing his hand from his nose. "That wasn't Ryou. It was the evil spirit that possesses Ryou's Millenuim Ring." Sabrina slammed her hands over her ears.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "That's crazy! There's no such thing as spirit's and they don't possess people!"

"But they are, Sabrina." Yugi told her through the door. "Yami is..."

"Not real!" she shouted. "He's not real! Just like I imagined when Ryou changed into that Bakura person! They're not real! They're just hallucinations! Figments of my imagination!" tears were flowing down her cheeks again.

"Then why can Ryou and I see them too?"

Yugi had her there, but Sabrina still wouldn't believe it. "Just go away! All of you! Just leave me alone!" Yugi sighed.

"We should do as she says." Yami suggested. "She needs time to think and allow everything to sink in. Perhaps then she'll be willing to believe."

Yugi nodded. "Ryou would you like to..." he started as he turned toward his friend, but Ryou was gone.

* * *

Hours passed and grandpa made dinner. It was while they were eating that Yugi's bedroom door opened and Sabrina ventured out. Everyone stopped eating when she stepped into the kitchen. "Why hello, Sabirna." Solomon greeted her, "Would you like something to eat?" But she didn't hear him. She was staring at Yugi. Finally, she spoke.

"Bakura's real." she said as her eyes filled with tears, "Ryou really didn't do any of that to me." Yugi nodded and Sabrina ran to him again. He scooted away from the table just as she threw herself to her knees and wrapped him in a hug as sobs wracked her body. "What am I going to do, Yugi? I want to be with Ryou, but I'm so scared of what Bakura might do." Yugi looked on Sabrina with sad eyes. He had no idea what to tell her because, the truth wasm he was scared for her as well.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in updates. I was grounded for a while and wasn't able to post, but I'm back and ready to keep this story going.


	13. Getting Back To Normal

Monday Morning- aprox. 9:00 a.m.

Sabrina entered the classroom and was greeted by a buzz of whispers. "_Look. There's Sabrina."_ one girl said.

_" I heard that she and Ryou had a this weekend."_ whispered another.

_" Look around her neck. What do you think she's hiding under that scarf?"_

_"Do you think maybe she and Ryou...?"_

_"No." _Another girl interrupted, _"Ryou's too much of a gentleman."_ Sabrina lifted her chin and pretended not to hear the girls. Let them think what they wanted. There was no way she was going to come to school with the bruises on her neck exposed. Thankfully, she had managed to cover up the bruise on her cheek with make-up, but the ones on her neck were darker and more severe than that one had been. Suddenly, she stopped and her breathing hitched. Her heart started to pound and she felt the medallion that hung around her neck get warm. Ryou sat at his desk with his nose buried in a book, but Sabrina could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't really reading. Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart she made her way down the row of desks to the one behind Yugi. Ryou glanced at her as she passed and her heart skipped a beat when he turned the page in his book, but, other than that, no communication was made. She sat down with a relieved sigh and got ready for class a Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Felix, and Tea' walked in.(A/N: Felix is a fancharacter created by my good friend Sailor Polaris. She's Duke's cousin) They all noticed her relocation and one look at Ryou told them that he still thought it was his fault.

The lunch bell rang at noon and everyone headed to the cafeteria. Ryou sat at his usual table and once again Sabrina avoided him and went to one of her own. Yugi and the others saw what was going on and decided to step in. They were saddened by their friends' avoiding each other the way they were. The three boys made for Ryou's table while Tea' and Felix headed for Sabrina's. "Hey, Sabrina." Tea' said.

"Hi, Tea'." Sabrina said softly.

"Can we sit here?"

"Sure." Tea' and Felix sat to Sabrina's right. Sabrina didn't even look at them. In fact, it looked like she wanted to cry.

"Yugi told me things didn't go very well with Ryou on Saturday." At that Sabrina nearly choked on her sandwich and looked at Tea' in heartbreak. "He also told me that you now about the Millenium Ring...and Bakura."

Sabrina swallowed her bite of sandwich and made to stand. "We shouldn't be talking about this." she said.

Tea' grabbed her by the wrist and she winced as Tea's grip struck the bruises she had hidden there. "You're right. WE shouldn't. You and Ryou should."

Sabrina looked back at Tea'. "What?"

"You and Ryou should be the one's talking about what happened."

Sabrina shook her head. "I...I can't."

"Why? Are you that scared?" Felix asked.

Sabrina sat back down. "I'm not just scared, you guys. I'm terrified. You don't know what happened. What Bakura did to me in that basement."

"You want to be with Ryou don't you?" said Felix.

"I'd give my life to be with Ryou, but that's what scares me. My life is what it might cost."

Felix shook her head. "Ryou wouldn't let anything happen to you. Not without a fight."

Sabrina looked down, still unsure. "You have to talk to him sometime." Tea' told her and stoo, Felix followed. "Friends don't just abandon each other when they're needed most." With that, they left. Sabrina sat contemplating their words. Tea' was right. Friends didn't abandon each other and that was exactly what she had done to Ryou.

Lunch ended and everyone filed back to class. Ryou made his way to his desk and once again picked up his book. Just as he started reading he heard someone sit in the desk in front of him and clear their throat. He lowered his book to see Sabrina gazing at him. "Sabrina!" At her name, the Millenium Ring started to glow. Sabrina gasped and bit her lip to keep from screaming. The memories were still to fresh in her mind for her to keep from shaking and Ryou saw the terror rise to her face. Sabrina glanced to her right and saw Yugi heading toward his seat. Ryou followed her gaze and upon seeing Yugi his ring ceased its glowing.

Sabrina stood. "I can't." she said, "I'm sorry I just can't." she started to head back to the seat she had occupied earlier, but Ryou reached out and caught her hand, careful to avoid the bruises on her wrists.

Sabrina." Sabrina jumped and her breath caught, but one look told her it was still Ryou. They stood there, staring at each other for what felt like forever.

Finally, Sabrina took a deep, calming breath and whispered to him. "Meet me after school; beside the flagpole." Ryou nodded and Sabrina gently pulled from his grasp. She returned to her seat just as the bell rang.

School ended and Sabrina gathered her supplies up slowly. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was going to talk to Ryou, alone. This had to be the most terrifying experience she had ever had. Finally, she made her way out of the classroom and to the front of the school. There was Ryou, waiting at the flagpole, just as he had said he would be. Sabrina approached him slowly, wanting to give herself time to run for it if Ryou changed into Bakura. He stood from the concrete block when he saw her and immediately his ring started glowing again. Sabrina froze where she was and waited. She could have sworn that she felt her medallion get warm, but she put it off as her blood heating up as her body went into its fight or flight mode. (A/N: For those of you who didn't pay attention in Health class, Fight or Flight Mode is a state of being that your body goes into when you are in a very intense or frightening situation. Basically what happens is your addrenalin starts going as your body decides whether it's going to fight against what's scaring you or if its going to run.) After a few seconds though, the glow faded away. "Why does it kep doing that?" Sabrina asked Ryou.

"I don't know. He advanced like her was going to fight me for control, but then he just kinda...backed off."

Sabrina took that as a hint that it was safe. "Good because if I don't tell you what I need to now then I may never have the courage to do it again." she said while walking the rest of the distance between herself and Ryou. She stopped at arm's length and tried to look at Ryou's face, but her gaze remained locked on the Millenium Ring. Her heart started to pound faster than ever. Yugi had told her that Bakura was a good actor and often pretended to be Ryou. What if he was doing it now?

"Sabrina? Are you alright? I can take the ring off if it will help." At that, Sabrina's gaze shot to his. This was definately Ryou. There was no was Bakura would offer to remove the very thing that enabled him to retain control over Ryou.

Sabrina shook her head. "No. I need to face my fears." Ryou nodded and Sabrina took a deep breath. She couldn't figure out anything to do with her hands so she clasped them in front of her and started wringing them. "I'm sory about how I acted at Yugi's. I was scared and didn't want to believe that what I had seen was real...but that doesn't excuse my actions. I had no right to treat you the way I did. You deserver a chance to explain yourself and I wouldn't listen." She stopped and examined Ryou's reaction. So far he hadn't said anything and his expression remained that of someone who was listening. Sabrina took a shakey breath. Now came that hard part. "After you left, I stayed in Yugi's room for several hours...thinking about everything that had happened." she paused and closed her eyes. "I know now that you and Bakura are two seperate people. I know it wasn't you in that basement. You didn't do anything to me except be my firend and, if you'd like, I hope to become more than friends." At that, she opened her eyes once again to gauge Ryou's reaction.

He blinked in surprise. "You mean...you still want to be with me? Even though Bakura might...?

Sabrina nodded. "I know you won't let anything happen to me without warning me first." A smile graced Ryou's face. "But," Sabrina said, "I'm still getting used to the idea of there being two different personalities in you, so it'll probably be a while before I'm comfortable going to your house again." Ryou nodded in understanding. "Also," she continued, "I want to know everything. How you got the ring, the first time you found out about Bakura, everything. No more secrets." Again, Ryou nodded. Sabrina nodded once and then turned her back to Ryou. She took one step and then stopped. "Hey, Ryou." she called and looked over her shoulder. "Would you like to walk me home?" The smile Ryou gave her was blinding as he looped his arm in hers.

A/N: Well, things are starting to look up for Ryou and Sabrina, but why does Bakura keep backing off from getting Sabrina when he has the chance? You'll have to wait and find out.


	14. Threat

I know its short, but the next chapter is worth it. Trust me.

* * *

Ryou was all smiles as he entered his apartment that night. He had spent his time since school at Sabrina's. Her parents had come home about half an hour ago. From what he had seen they were a lot like his dad: always at the office or on business trips. Although, the obvious difference was that they actually came home to their daughter. Ryou's father never came home to Ryou because Ryou lived alone. No one shared his apartment except Bakura. Ryou drove that thought from his mind. He wasn't alone anymore. He had Sabrina and Yugi, Felix, Tea', and even Joey and Tristan. Besides, Sabrina's parents had been elated at the fact that Sabrina had a "boyfriend". That particular thought was his favorite. He had turned redder than she had. He entered his bedroom and froze. The full-length mirror on the opposite wall reflected an image that wasn't his back at him. He could tell by the look on Bakura's face that he was _NOT_ happy.

Bakura glared at his host from the mirro and crossed his arms. "Get in here and shut the door." he ordered. Ryou obeyed with only a moment's hesitation. Bakura remained where he was until Ryou stood arms length from the mirro. "I heard what Sabrina said to you today." Ryou's eyes widened with his shock. "I sincerely hope that you learned your lesson about disobeying me." Okay, now Ryou was confused. Weren't they just talking about Sabrina? "I see you're confused, yadounoshi. Allow me to explain." He uncrossed his arms and lowered them to his sides. "I don't know what that girl did or who that voice was in my head last time, but, I assure you, it won't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to handle the problem right now."

"Handle the problem?"

"Yes. I'm going to remove Sabrina from the picture," Ryou gasped, "and, to make sure you never disobey me again, I'm going to let you watch." With that the Millenium Ring glowed bright and Ryou was ripped from control. He landed, hard, in the soul room and the door slammed shut with a bang.

Ryou was on his feet in an instant. "Bakura! Please! Leave her alone! Don't do this!" Suddenly, there was a spark of electricity and the window opened. Bakura was already at the front door. Panic started to crep in on Ryou. If he didn't regain control...Sabrina wouldn't make it to see tomorrow. All of a sudden, the light came on. Everytime he attacked the door all he did was shake Bakura's control, but the window was more fragile. If he could break through...Ryou made up his mind and charged at the window. His shoulder went into it hard and it shook in its "frame". Thankfully, he didn't have a true body inside the ring so he felt no pain from the impact.

Bakura's hand froze on the door knob as the window shook. His ears rung as the magic shield tried to repair itself from the impact. Ryou got up and hit the window again. Bakura collapsed to his knees as the ringing got louder and higher. "Stop it, Ryou!" he ordered. The ringing increased as Ryou got to his feet. Bakura clamped his hands over his ears. "Stop it now! You don't know what you're doing!" Ryou didn't listen and this time, when he hit, the shield went down and the window spiderwebbed. With a growl of frustration, Ryou got to his feet. He wouldn't let Bakura win. One last time he threw his weight against the window. It exploded into a thousand shards and a huge gale of wind rushed in. Ryou stumbled to his feet and stared in shock. On the other side was a void with lightning shooting in all directions.

' What have I done?' Ryou thought. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot from the void and struck Ryou in the chest. The most intense pain he had ever felt consumed him and he screamed in agony as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Poor Ryou! What is going on? You'll have to wait and see. 


	15. Split and Joined

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. But! This chapter is longer than most so it should be a real treat. Be sure to review!

* * *

Ryou awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. He was lying in the middle of the hall, right in front of the door and the phone was on the wallabove him. Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and climbed the wall, grabbing hold of the phone. "Hello?"

"Ryou, where have you been? I've been calling you all morning!" Sabrina sounded frightened.

Ryou was suddenly wide awake. "Sabrina! You're alright? Nothing happened last night?"

"Other than this strange storm, no, why?"

Ryou sighed in relief. "No reason. What did you mean 'strange storm' ?"

"Look outside." Sabrina told him. "The whole city's going nuts."

Ryou ran to the livingroom and pushed the curtains to the side. Sure enough, outside, a storm surged. Lightining jumped from cloud to cloud and thunder clapped so loud that the window shook. "What's going on?"

"Noone knows, but people are starting to report sightings of duel monsters in the streets."

"What?"

"We're all meeting at Yugi's to figure out what we should do."

"Alright, Sabrina. I'll be there in ten minutes." With that, he hung up the phone and went for his coat in his bedroom. He only caught a glance of himself in the full length mirror, but he froze. Something was missing. Suddenly, it hit him, the Millenium Ring was gone. Ryou shook his head. He would worry about the ring later. Besides, he was sure it would return to him. He grabbed his coat and ran for the door, but he stopped dead when he pulled it open.

"Good morning, Ryou." Bakura greeted. Ryou's hand flew to his chest and he looked down. "Looking for this?" Bakura asked and pulled his trench coat open revealing the Millenium Ring hanging around his neck.

Ryou's eyes went wide. "But...How?"

"The window I opened in the soul room was a link between worlds. When you shattered it you opened the door and connected the world of monsters to this one. Since my soul was trapped, when you shattered the window, you released me."

"But I thought you were trapped in the Ring."

"I was. The Millenium Items are a part of the world of monsters, so I must thank you for connecting the worlds because now I have my own body." Ryou took a backward step and Bakura followed him in and shut the door. "Of course you realize that I no longer have a use for you." He said while reaching for Ryou.

* * *

Sabrina stood at the window drumming her fingers nervously. Ryou had said that he would be here in ten minutes. It was nearly twenty minutes since she had called him. "Sabrina, come sit down." Yugi told her.

"I'm just so worried." she said, "With everything that's going on...I just...have a really bad feeling."

"As well you should." Someone on the t.v. said. Everyone gasped and turned toward the screen. Bakura smirked at them from the other side. "Hello, little Yugi."

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. Sabrina bit her lip and pushed her back against the window.

"I'm not the only one here." Bakura said and looked over his shoulder. The camera panned to his right to reveal Ryou's unconscious form. He was bound to a telephone pole with his hands behind his back. His green jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans were dirty and torn as if he had been dragged around. Everyone gasped.

"That's Ryou!" Joey exclaimed.

As if on cue, Ryou moaned and raised his head from where it had been resting against his chest. He blinked once before gasping when he saw where he was. He saw Bakura wearing his black trench coat and striped shirt, in front of a television camera. There was only one reason they could be there: he was talking to Yugi. "Yugi! It's a trap!" he shouted.

Bakura spun on him with a glare. "Silence!" he shouted and held his hand out toward Ryou. The Millenium Ring glowed and Ryou suddenly felt pain. Tiny cuts began to appear on his exposed arms and face and his clothes became tattered. Ryou cried out and pulled against the ropes holding his hands in place.

"ryou!" Sabrina exclaimed and ran to the t.v. She fell to her knees on front of it and grabbed the sides. "Stop it, please! You're killing him!" Bakura ignored her and tears filled her eyes. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, Yugi's puzzle glowed. "That's enough, Bakura!" Yami ordered. Sabrina loked over her shoulder and gasped along with everyone else. Yami was indeed present, but so was Yugi.

"Yami!" Tea' exclaimed. Yami blinked and then looked around in shock. He was in his own body. Not a false one, for he didn't feel himself feeding off of Yugi's energy, but his own body.

Bakura started to laugh and everyone turned their attention back to him. Ryou was unconscious and bleeding from the multiple cuts and Bakura was looking directly at Yami. "I see you figured out my little secret, Pharaoh."

"Whatdaya mean?" Joey asked.

"The worlds must be connected." Yami murmered.

"Very good, Pharaoh. The worlds are indeed joined and slowly merging into one. See for yourself." Then, the camera panned to the sky. The clouds were swirling counter clockwise and seemed to be creating a vaccuum. Duel monsters poured from it in an unyielding stream. "What you are looking at is the doorway between the worlds. As long as it remains open the two worlds will continue to merge until they are one." The camera moved back to Bakura. "You can thank your friend Ryou for this. Because of his desire to protect Sabrina he shattered the window the window that I opened to see what I was doing,"

"What about what you did to Ryou?" Yugi asked, "You cut him up without touching him. You've never done that before."

"I wasn't able to until now. Since the worlds are merging, however, the powers of my Millenium Ring are increasing as are the powers of the Millenium Puzzle and the rest of the Millenium Items. Once they reach full strength, they will call to each other and unlock the door to ultimate darkness. I won't need to gather them together to achieve my goal." At that he laughed. "Better hurry Pharaoh, unless you want a repeat of Egypt." Yami growled and clenched his fist. "See you at Domino City Square in an hour." Bakura said and the channel went black.

"What did he mean ' a repeat of Egypt'? I thought you two couldn't remember anything from that time."

"We can't." Yami answered, "we just know that it was completely destroyed."

"So you're saying that the world will be destroyed too?" Tea' asked.

Yami nodded. "We must stop him."

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes this chapter. But what is Bakura planning? And where has Amunet disappeared to? You'll have to wait and find out. Until next time. 


	16. Trap

One hour later, Sabrina and the others were on their way to Domino City Square. Sabrina's mind whirled. She was scared. Monsters kept popping up everywhere and as each minute passed the reverse tornado in the sky got bigger. Not only that, but she was afraid of having to face Bakura again, but if she didn't get there in time she was even more frightened of what might happen to Ryou. Domino City Square came into view and she gasped. There was Ryou, still tied to the telephone pole, with his head resting against his chest. "Ryou!" She cried and put on a burst of speed. She reached her friend first and looked him over. His jacket and pants were bloodstained and torn. His bangs hid his eyes from her view and she knelt down a little to try and see.

Yami didn't like this. It was too easy. Surely Bakura had a trap waiting for them. Suddenly, a strange sensation went through him and he gasped. "Sabrina!" he shouted, "Watch out! That's not Ryou!"

"What?" Sabrina asked and turned toward Yami. A chuckle from behind her had her spinning back around.

"You know he's right, Sabrina." Bakura said and lifted his head to look her in the eye. "I'm not your little biyfriend Ryou." Sabrina gasped and stumbled backward when she saw his eyes. She lost her balance on the curb and fell to the road. Bakura smirked and pulled away from the telephone pole revealing that the ropes had only been held in his hands.

"Where...where's Ryou!" Sabrina ordered.

"I'd be more worried about myself, girl." Bakura answered while stalking toward her. The rest of the gang hung back, afraid to try and do anything because he was so close to Sabrina.

"Bakura! Leave her alone!" Yami commanded, but Bakura paid the pharaoh no heed. He sensed the fear coming from him. Suddenly, a moan from a nearby alley drew his attention.

Ryou stumbled out of the alley wearing Bakura's striped shirt and trench coat and holding his head in one hand. The other was braced against building for support. "Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed.

At his friend's voice, Ryou looked up."Yugi?" he asked dazedly and then gasped when his memory came hurtling back. His attention was immediately drawn to Sabrina. Bakura towered over her like a terrible monster about to pounce.

Sabrina tried to crabwalk away from Bakura, but his eyes, locked on hers, froze her in place. "I wasn't prepared last time," he told her, "but now that I know you can get into my mind I'm ready for you. I don't understand how you were able to infiltrate my thoughts like you did, but I assure you it won't happen again. The Millenium Ring materialized through his shirt and started to glow. Ryou gasped.

He couldn't let this happen."No! Leave her alone!" he shouted and ran forward.

He almost made it to Sabrina when Bakura glared at him."You fool!" A high pitch ring echoed through the air and Ryou stopped where he was. He could feel energy going through him again and tried to fight it, but it was no use. The energy from the Ring lifted him from the ground and sent him flying backward. He crashed into Yugi and both boysflew back another two feet before finally hitting the street. Bakura smirked with satisfaction and turned back to Sabrina. "You won't escape this time." The Millenium Ring glowed brighter, "The Shadow Realm awaits!"


	17. Together Again

Sabrina should have tried to run at the mention of the Shadow Realm, but, surprisingly, she felt an eerie calm come over her. 'Mou hitori no watashi,' she heard in her mind and felt gentle hands come out and brush against her, 'it is alright. Do not be afraid.Allow me to take control.' 

'Who are you?' Sabrina thought, 'and why are you calling me "other me"?'

'I am the spirit that resides in the Medallion of Ra, but we can speak later. I must save you from the Shadows at the moment.' Sabrina nodded in agreement in her mind and felt the other presence overwhelm her, pushing her back to her subconscious.

A gasp ran through the Yugi gang when a new glow rose up and rivaled that of the Millenium Ring. "What's this!" Bakura cried as the new light overpowered his Millenium Item. The ring ceased it's glowing and went dormant and Bakura was forced to put his arm over his eyes to block the light. After a few seconds, he slowly lowered his arm back down and gasped. Sabrina was on her feet, less than a foot from him. She smiled at him and took a step closer. Instinctively, he took a step back.

"Hello, my love." she said sweetly. It was then that he saw her eyes. Once again they had changed color from Cerulean to Yellow-green. Her black hair was raised slightly in the front and the tips floated around her on a phantom breeze.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked, lost in her eyes for the second time in two days.

She looked down, but the spell she had cast still held him captivated. "I see," she whispered, "my King still does not know me."

Everyone gasped. "Her King?" Yami exclaimed.

"You mean Bakura was the other king she was talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Amunet! Explain Yourself!" Yami ordered.

Amunet took Bakura's hands in hers. "All will be explained in time," she said and raised her eyes back to Bakura's, "for not though I only have one memory to give." With that, the Medallion of Ra glowed brighter and blinded everyone. When they could see again they were all standing in the throne room of a palace. Amunet stood, with her hands being held by a man with white hair, at the base of the throne. She wore a cream dres and her wrists and arms were weighted down with gold bracelets. Around her neck she bore a gold collar and in her hair were gold threads which came to her forehead and met at the eye of Horus that rested there. The man, who held her hands across from her, wore a red robe over a white loin cloth. They recognized it right away as an ancient wedding and by the looks of things the couple were exchanging vows. The man went first. "By Ra, I promise to protect you always and love you eternally as my wife, my queen, and my equal."

Amunet took a shaky breath and answered in kind. "By Isis, I promise to be true to you forever, remain by your side, and love you eternally as my husband, my king, and my equal." With her vows said, the white haired man bent down and kissed his new bride. The memory faded back to the blinding light and then back to the present. Everyone emerged to Amunet and Bakura gazing into each other's eyes. "By Isis, I promise to remain by your side." she murmured. "Close the door, my love." she urged him. Bakura closed his eyes and nodded and Amunet smiled. Bakura's Ring started to glow again.

At Ryou's apartment, the Millenium Eye activated. The Millenium Puzzle also glowed and, back at Yugi's, the Millenium Rod and Necklace joined in. Finally, in Egypt, the Millenium Key and Scales started their own glowing and shot twin gold beams into the sky.

Back in Domino City, the other Millenium Items shot their golden beams upward. The seven lights came together in the center of the reverse tornado and , as evryone watched, it shrank and disappeared. The duel monsters that had been running around disentigrated and several seconds later Yami and Yugi and Ryou and Bakura returned to sharing bodies. Yami retained control over Yugi's body to finish seeing what was happening while Ryou sat back in his soul room to watch. Finally, the lights faded and Amunet and Bakura appeared again from its center, their eyes closed and their bodies shaking. With twin sighs, they collapsed to the ground and relinquished control over their hosts.Yami and the others rushed to their unconscious friends. As he pulled Sabrina's head into his lap, Amunet's voice came to his ears. "The danger is passed, but the darkness is still a threat. Take care, my Pharaoh, I will be seeing you again."


End file.
